


Cold Nights, Warm Bellies

by Charlietummy (tochaseclouds)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Belly Kink, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tochaseclouds/pseuds/Charlietummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter, Hermann's fingers are freezing and Newt's belly is warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights, Warm Bellies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/gifts).



> For the lovely bravinto!  
> I had fun writing this, who doesn't love writing fluff about Herm and Newt?  
> I wanted this to be longer but I couldn't seem to write more without it sounding forced... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

 

Ice and snow had fallen on Berlin's streets in thick sheets, sticking to everything it fell upon. The temperature was just below zero, the puddles had frozen into hard pools of ice, the leaves on the trees were now solid little gems glinting softly in the moonlight filtering through the clouds above, and Hermann Gottlieb's bony fingers were so cold they felt like they would drop off at any moment.

One would think, that being inside a warm house, wrapped in god knows how many layers of winter clothes and a woollen blanket, would prevent his digits from turning into icicles, but oh no. As he gripped the sides of his novel, Hermann could hardly feel his fingers but for a dull ache in the joints. He tried breathing on them, wrapping them around his mug of tea, but these were only temporary fixes from the cold.

He sighed deeply, trying to focus on the words on the page before him. He was good at blocking things out, especially pain (his leg gave an unpleasant twinge in recognition), and yet he could not stand the wintry temperatures.

The street lamps shone dim gold light on the snow outside the window he sat by, reminding him of the Jaeger's lights as they reflected off the surface of the ocean.

He shook his head, his eyes drifting from the book to the clock beside the portrait of Newt's grandparents. It was ten to midnight.

He muttered a curse in his native language, slipping the bookmark between the pages and closing the book before setting it on the desk before him grabbing his cane and standing. He detoured to the kitchen to drop off his mug in the sink, hissing when his bare feet touched the icy floors.

Though Newt's mother's house was a lovely place, Hermann despised the mainly hardwood flooring one found throughout the rooms. Every clack of his cane made him wince-- in the Shatterdome, it was much less noticeable due to the industrial sounds of the Jaegers and whatnot, but in a quiet house with only two others in it, each step seemed to make a noise loud enough to wake the entire snow-laden city. 

He came to the room Newt and he were staying in and pushed the door open as gently and quietly as he could, shutting it behind him with a soft click and turning around to find Newt awake, leaning against the bed-head with a sleepy, lopsided grin on his face.

"Hey babe."

"I have told you not to call me that, Geiszler." Hermann muttered as he set his cane against the bed-side table and removed his oversized parka.

"And I've told _you_ not to call me _that_." Newt replied, shuffling closer to Herm as the latter shimmied out of his other clothes and put on some fleece pyjamas.

"Holy crap, you're so cold!"

"Oh, very astute..." Hermann mumbled as he slid under the blankets beside Newt, who wrapped his arms around his fiancé's narrow chest and nuzzled the back of his neck.

Hermann sighed as he stretched his leg out, wincing slightly as the muscles tightened briefly before loosening as much as they were able without outside help. He reached down to massage out the knots, but Newt ducked under the covers to do it for him. His hands were wonderfully warm and after all this time together, he really knew how to get at the right spots to ease the pain as much as he could.

After a few minutes, he popped his head up, hair a dark, tousled mess of infuriatingly cute waves, with an equally adorable smile to match. He planted a soft kiss on Hermann's icy lips, tilting his head like a curious puppy (which was a surprisingly accurate description of the man, really) before going back to initiate a very long, very satisfying kiss which was only broken when Hermann's eyelids began to droop and he yawned widely.

"That bad at it, am I?" Newt chuckled as he kissed Hermann one last time on the sharp point of his left cheekbone and snuggled closer so their faces were barely an inch from each other's.

Hermann huffed grumpily and crossed his arms, hands clenched tightly into fists. The bed was warm, but not warm enough.

His gaze shifted to the slight pudge of Newt's belly, a few inches of skin showing due to his old torn shirt having pulled up a bit. Hermann pursed his lips, then unfolded his arms and reached out, placing his hand first on the part of Newt's stomach still covered by his shirt. He rested his hands there for a while, feeling the steady rise and fall of the soft tummy beneath his touch, then, when his hands were sufficiently warmed and not likely to shock Newt, he slowly shifted down and slid his hands under the shirt. 

He sighed happily as he gently pressed his hands into the pliable flesh, not noticing Newt looking at him with an amused expression. "You really like my belly, don't you?"

Hermann smiled gently, cheeks pink and eyes shining in the darkness. "I love every part of you, my dear."

"Yeah, I know, I'm pretty awesome, but my belly specifically. You kinky bastard."

"I can't help it. It's so... Well, adorable. Like you." He leaned up and kissed Newt again, leaving a soft tingle on both of their lips.

Newt closed his greenish-blue eyes, his mouth forming into the most peaceful smile Hermann had ever seen. "Tell me why you like it."

"It's..." Hermann paused, his fingers drawing back across the flesh. "It's always so warm and soft, so different from my own. I love feeling it in all its states, empty or full or... I don't know, Newton. I am just very fond of your belly."

Newt chuckled softly before his breathing slowed as he fell asleep. Hermann followed soon after, his hands still resting on Newt's warm belly.

 


End file.
